In general, in places for progressing various events or performances, such as theaters, auditoriums, concert halls or exhibition halls, in order to enhance effects of the events or performances, a frame structure is constructed above a stage and supplementary installations such as lights and billboards are installed on the frame structure.
Here, the frame structure is a modular frame structure which includes three or four frames opposed to each other and a plurality of bridges for connecting the frames with each other, and the modular frame structure can be constructed in various forms by users. Here, the bridge may be a truss which is generally used for the frame structure.
However, in the case that the place for events or performances is out of doors or is far away from a storage site where the modular frame structures are stored, it is necessary to transport the modular frame structures from the storage site. In this instance, each of the modular frame structures are stored in a state where the bridges are welded to the support frames when the modular frame structures are stored in the storage site.
Therefore, in the case that the modular frame structures are transported from the storage site to the place where the stage is constructed, it may be difficult to transport the modular frame structures because the modular frame structures are bulky due to the welded bridges.